When Heavenly Beauty Dies
by StuffedSuperstars
Summary: She had it all. Hair as golden as the sun, eyes as bright as stars, the beauty of the moon... and looking down at her, he couldn't help but think that she glowed. He just hoped that the glow wouldn't fade too soon.
1. iHate Gossip

He continued tapping his foot with impatience. Freddie had never taken a liking to hospital chairs- they were so uncomfortable. He checked his watch fot the third time in fifteen minutes and let out an irritated sigh. He stood and began pacing back and forth, ignoring the looks that the blonde receptionist kept giving him. She cleared her throat and glared daggers at him. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. She shook her head as if to say 'nothing'. Freddie frowned and began to pace again. The receptionist cleared her throat louder this time. "What?" He asked loud enough to turn some heads. She only shook her head the same way as before. The boy continued to pace again, oblivious the fact that he was starting to earn some stares.

"- is that kid?"  
"- not sure, but I heard-"  
"- girlfriend has some kind-"  
"- going to die!"

Whispers from all around him flooded his ears. He clenched his jaw together at the gasps and snickers he heard. These were people he didn't even know and they were talking about him as if he werem't there! A group of nurses gathered in a small group to gossip about him. Some dared to pull their heads out of the whispering mass of scrubs to stare at him, but quickly plunged back in. Freddie wondered why staff was so interested in him and why they couldn't get back to their jobs.

"Some girl named Sam Puckett. She's probably going to die."

The receptionist didn't even bother to keep this down to a whisper. She smiled sweetly at Freddie and continued gossiping in a whisper. He couldn't take it anymore.

He marched up to the desk and growled at the group of nurses. They suddenly were needed somewhere else. He turned back to the big-mouthed blonde and leaned down. She quivered with fear now that she realized how "rude" she was being. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and his teeth were bared in fury.

He hissed between his teeth, "Excuse me, Miss..." He squinted at the card around her neck. "Burke. I just so happened to here you and the other ladies whispering about me. I'd just like to get a few things straight. First, Sam is not my girlfriend. Second, she's not going to die. I promised I'd take care of her- and third, you can keep your fake nose out of my private business. I don't need you commenting on my life. Now, I apologize for being rude, but I am very tired. Now, if you could stop acting like I'm not right in front of you that'd be terrific." He forced a smile and she nodded her head quickly.

He sat back down, abandoning the idea of pacing back and forth and decided, instead, to think of happy things. Sam would get out of the hospital and everything would be better. They would do iCarly and Sam would talk about her adventures and how she got a rare disease that only lasted twenty-four hours if cured. Then she'd smile and tell jokes about hospital food. Everything would be alright.

Just then, a doctor came in. He beckoned Freddie over and took him into a hallway. It had been him who drove her- illegally- to the hospital, therefore he got the news first. The doctor looked down. "I'll...take you inside." He led Freddie through a maze of hallways and staircases. Finally, he cautiously opened the door for Freddie.

He nearly died at what he saw.

A/N: Oh! I just LOVE a good cliffhanger! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!

I NEED YOUR HELP! That's right, you! You have to review! I accept anonymous reviews, so there is NO EXCUSE! But that's not why I need your help. You need to let me know if Sam is okay or NOT okay...if ya know what I mean...(she's dead) Also, I'm using WordPad so I apologize for grammatical errors. I hate them, myself. :( R&R!  
-SVNBR


	2. iThink You're a Beautiful Creature

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesomeness reviews! I decided that I'm going to do my best to update daily to keep you guys happy and reviewing. Sound good? Anyway, I'd like to point out that I'm writing this at 2:13 a.m. so...yeah. Anyway, I decided to go with all of your reviews. Sam's okay, but she's also NOT okay. You all wanted her to live and so she shall! However, there is a TWIST! Read on to find out what it is! (Or maybe not...)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the show iCarly. If I did I suddenly inhereted it, millions of fans would probably assassinate me because of my sick, twisted mind.

Sam lay there, absolutely still. Her skin was pale and chalky and her lips were a white-blue mix. Her bones jutted out and looked as if they were going to tear through her skin. One hand was resting on her stomach and the other was hanging limply over the side of the bed. Her hair was spread out in a tangled mess over her pillows. It took him a minute to find the- steady but small- rise and fall of her chest.

Freddie grabbed the edge of the table for support. "Is she... ya know... almost there? On the other side?" He asked gesturing to the frozen Sam. The doctor chuckled once. "No. However, she is in a very fragile state and I would not be surprised if she slipped away at this moment." Freddie heaved a sigh in order to hide the tears threatening to fall. "I'll just... leave you alone with her." The doctor said quietly.

As soon as the chubby man left the room, Freddie sank into a chair. Sam stirred next to him, "Mmm..." She gumbled. He just pet her hair- the only thing that stayed the same- and lulled her back to sleep. It wasn't long before he fell into his own slumber.

...::::WHBD::::...  
"You promised!" A familiar voice echoed through his head. "You promised, but you lied." It boomed in his ears like thunder. A flash of gold whipped past. He heard the giggling of a young girl. A memory playd back.

"They said it was some kind of rare disease. I don't know what was going on!"  
"Oh my gosh, Sam are you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout it, Carls."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm fine!"  
The brunette exited the room leaving him alone with Sam.  
"You're not okay." He stated.  
"I'm just kind of nervous." She said quietly.  
"I'll tell you what. I promise to take care of you if you won't give me a wedgie."  
"I don't need your help, Benson." She sneered. He wagged his pinky in front of her until she smiled and hooked her pinky onto it.  
"Now, you promised not to give me a wedgie." He opened his arms wide for her to step into. She complied, but instead of a wedgie, she chose to give him a wet willy.

The memory ended and Sam stood before him. She stepped forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm still nervous."

...::::WHBD::::...  
He woke with a terrible cramp in his neck from sleeping upright. He blinked a few times and notice Sam's eyes were half open and staring curiously at him.  
"Hey...Fred...ward." She had to pause for a breath between every syllable but she had a small smirk on her face. "Where... are...Carly... and... S-Spence?" Freddie frowned. "Um, they had to leave. Carly got scared of what might've happened and she made Spencer drive her home." Sam nodded the best she could without hurting herself. Her eyes drooped and she soon drifted back off into sleep.

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. It was probably just a trick of the light, but he thought he saw her cheeks lighten and her lips twitch upward. It was at that very moment, Freddie realized that Sam was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Looking down at her, on a hospital bed with sickly features, he remembered that she used to glow.

He hoped that the shine would come back soon.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me all about it! Let me know what you think. Also, I think that this chapter was kinda short...I DUNNO. You need to tell me. Now remember, I accept anonymous reviews. You can flame, you can praise, you can proofread, I DON'T CARE! REVIEW!

ON ANOTHER NOTE! I review better than I write. I'd love to hear about your story if you need some constructive critisism. So, if you want to, go ahead and leave your story title in your review (yet another reason to review. hehe.^^) and I'll get to it ASAP.

Peace out,  
-SVNBR 


End file.
